Icha Icha Vacation II
by Dragonangelx003
Summary: Sequel to Icha Icha Vacation. MMF MM MF Team 7 takes a trip to NYC and has a vacation that none of them will ever forget. Saku/Sasu/Naruto
1. Icha Icha Vacation II

Icha Icha Vacation II

Icha Icha Vacation II

Continuation of Icha Icha Vacation

WARNING, this chapter is Sasuke/Naruto heavy and rated for a reason. If you don't like yaoi pairings, I don't want to hear any of it. But feel free to comment on writing style, plot, etc etc if you want to. I love hearing from my readers. I promise more Sakura in later chapters. And by popular demand, some Naruto/Sakura as well.

Chapter 2

As it always tends to happen with vertical blinds, the only one hanging sideways allowed the early morning light to beam in the window and hit Naruto directly in the eyes. He squeezed them tightly shut and made to roll over when he realized that his right arm was pinned. That and that he practically peeled away from the sweaty form next to him. Naruto didn't have to turn around to know who he was near. The room stank of sex, overlaid with the faint smell of cherry blossoms and sage that his teammates always gave off. He had woken up near them many times before, but this was the first time that he was completely naked.

The drabbled memories of the previous night came back to him in an avalanche of sensations, smells, and visions. Somehow he had thought it was a wonderful dream, but as he slowly turned around he realized that it most definitely was not.

Sakura lay on her back with Naruto's right arm behind her neck. Sasuke's raven hair draped over her stomach, his arm slung over her nearly touching Naruto's tan hip. A tight sensation that he couldn't quite place swelled in his chest. He had a crush on Sakura since before they were ever even assigned to the same team, in later years he had grown to love and respect her more than any woman he's ever known. Even more so than Grandma Tsunade.

Sasuke was his arch rival, and at times he could even say that he hated him. They competed for years, everything from seeing who could use their charka to climb the tree the fastest, to battling to near death. Naruto spent years to get his rival/team mate/friend/enemy back from the Snakeish Sannins clutches. Nothing else mattered to him OR Sakura.

And now all three of them had shared the most intimate possible of experiences, and he could barely remember it. Sure he remembered how it felt, and how it smelled, but the visual and auditory part was very much a blur.

He thought to himself as he slowly slid his arm from behind Sakura's pink hair that perhaps he _should_ regret what happened last night. Maybe even hate himself for it. But he didn't. His chest swelled with a feeling that wasn't regret, sadness, or guilt, but acceptance and love. He didn't care if the two of his teammates awoke and threatened to kill him, he still would die a happy man, and wouldn't take back a moment of what happened.

He opened the bathroom door and closed it quietly behind him before turning on the shower and hopping in. Under the hot water he thought to himself as to what the looks on Sai or Kakashi's face would be when they found out about this. Well…he really couldn't imagine what they would look like. Kakashi's face was mostly covered, and he would have better luck getting a statue to react before Sai did. Regardless, it would be an awkward conversation to say the least.

Naruto had just began to lather up when he sensed another charka in the room. He peeked out from behind the shower curtain and was face to face with the raven haired shinobi. Normally he would have something to say to his teammate busting in on him while in the shower, but he really couldn't think of anything appropriate for the moment. Especially after last night.

"Ohayo." He said after fumbling mentally for a moment.

As expected, Sasuke remained silent. He simply stood there, hand on the shower curtain bar, not breaking eye contact with Naruto. Then, he slowly leaned in and locked lips with the whiskered blonde.

_Ah yes, I remember this part now. _Naruto thought to himself as the kiss deepened. Slowly he was pushed back against the tiled wall of the shower as Sasuke stepped in with him. Naruto silently thanked whoever designed large, American, showers.

Sasuke dove ever onward in the kiss and Naruto could feel the sexual tension over their heads shatter like a greenhouse ceiling. Then he pulled away, keeping Naruto's lower lip in his teeth for an instant before letting go.

"I had fun last night." Sasuke said in an unbearably deep tone. "But I didn't get to have as much fun with you as I would have liked.

Despite the fact that the three of them had shared such an extremely intimate moment the previous night, doing this without alcohol OR Sakura in between the two of them, he had to admit, was a bit awkward. Hot, but awkward none the less.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"I mean that most of our attention last night was on Sakura, all of which you started by the way. But now I want to have my way with _you_."

As Sasuke said 'you' he wrapped his hand around Naruto's hardening member and gave it a wet stroke. Causing the lustful gaze that he had seen the previous night flow into the whiskered blondes eyes.

"But Sa-asuke. I'm not sure what you want me to do. I've never, I mean wi-with a guy."

Sasuke leaned his lips to Naruto's ear "I'll take care of it, you just stand there –if you can- and enjoy it." As he spoke his hand traveled down Naruto's back, over his behind, and stopped at his entrance. "This will feel odd for a moment, but bear with me, I promise it will get better."

He pulled Naruto into another kiss and began stroking him again before he slowly inserted a wet finger into him. It did feel odd, Naruto admitted, but between his teammate's fervent kisses and stroking, he didn't care and thrust forward into Sasuke's hand. It was when Sasuke inserted a second finger that Naruto broke the kiss and hissed in discomfort.

Sasuke's obsidian eyes said silently to Naruto that this was expected. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, trying to concentrate on what was happening in the front more than the back. Until Sasuke briefly hit a spot inside him that sent a wave of pleasure up his spine. He snapped his head forward in shock and gasped when Sasuke hit it again.

"Ah, there it is." He said and inserted a third finger.

Getting use to the stretching he reached out and grabbed a fistful of Sasuke's hair and mashed their lips together again. He wasn't sure weather to thrust forward or backward but either way he was being assaulted with wave after wave of pleasure. Just when he thought he couldn't handle anymore Sasuke pulled his hands away and grabbed his hips, picking him up a few inches off the bathroom floor and impaled him on Sasuke's own throbbing erection.

Thankfully, Sasuke was still while he let Naruto adjust. "You could have warned me Teme!" Naruto said in a mockingly angry tone.

"If I had, would you have relaxed or tensed up?" The raven haired man said, a lustful flush spreading across his face. Naruto admitted, he had a point.

Sasuke, ever so slowly, began to thrust. Hitting that spot inside Naruto, making him forget the pain entirely. After a rhythm was established Sasuke wrapped a hand around Naruto's member again and started to work him at the same pace he was thrusting.

If anyone had told Naruto that THIS was where the two of them would be after their accidental kiss over five years ago, he would have laughed, cringed, and probably punched the kid. But now, he could hardly ever believe that their first kiss had grossed him out so much and that he was enjoying every moment of what was happening right now.

He heard Sasuke's breathing becoming ragged and his thrusts more urgent. He himself was on the brink and, beyond his own reasoning; he leaned out and latched his teeth around his teammates shoulder, unknowingly over the curse mark Orochimaru had bestowed on his pupil, and bit down as he came.

The combined pain of the bite with the pulsating around his thrusting erection sent Sasuke over the edge as well, spilling himself inside the blonde.

Naruto was the first to exit the bathroom, feeling drained in more ways than one. Thankfully the shower was stocked with complementary shampoos and soaps to clean up the mess and wash away the smell, although it still lingered in the sleeping area from the night prior.

Looking around the room he saw clothes, sheets, pillows, and even the end table in disarray, but where was Sakura? His question was answered quickly as he heard the keycard swipe through the door lock and the handle turn. Sakura, looking more beautiful than ever with her afterglow, walked in. She was wearing her red and white bathing suit and had a towel draped around her waist.

Like it was the most casual thing in the world she leaned up and kissed Naruto, then turned and kissed Sasuke. "Ohayo." She said in a loving tone. "Have fun?"

Sasuke smirked, but Naruto had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. "Listen, Sakura…about last night…"

She silenced him with a finger to his lips. "If you're even thinking about apologizing, I don't want to hear it. Last night was amazing, and I don't regret any of it and judging by that smirk of yours, Sasuke, you don't regret it either."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and attempted (poorly) to hide his newfound smirk "Now there's the understatement of the year." After a pause he asked, "What's with the bathing suit? It's December."

"There's an indoor swimming pool downstairs and I decided to take a dip since the shower was…occupied." She said putting a certain emphasis on 'occupied.' "Not to mention a full breakfast buffet."

At the mention of food, Naruto's eyes lit up. "Yes we can get breakfast, but afterwards, what do you say we show the locals a brief demonstration of our water walking technique at the pool? The water's great." She said, smiling up at her two teammates, turned friends, turned lovers. "Well?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other before nodding.

"Great! Get your swim trunks on, and we'll get some food. You won't believe what these people eat for breakfast."


	2. Icha Icha Vacation III

Icha Icha Vacation III

Icha Icha Vacation III

It was snowing. Not enough to keep three shinobi inside the hotel mind you, but snowing none the less.

The air was crisp and smelled mildly of pine, sugar cookies, and the peppermint shampoo Sakura had purchased in the hotel gift shop that morning. Sasuke watched her as she inhaled deeply the smell of bread and spice cake in the bakery they were walking by. She left out a soft moan that made his heart thump against his chest.

Years ago, when he had been more of a cold, heartless, bastard, she had said she loved him. She poured her heart and soul into her pleas for him to stay, even that she would go with him. But he was so blinded by his goals, to become strong enough to kill Idachi, that he could not see what was right in front of him. So what did he do to her when she bared her heart to him? He had knocked her out, placed her on the bench, and left Konoha anyway.

She and Naruto had spent over three years searching for him, begging him to come home, to reconsider his revenge, but he wouldn't listen. He fought them mercilessly, nearly resulting in their deaths on several occasions. Them and many others who joined in their effort.

When he finally did kill his brother, the drive that had kept him going for so many years had vanished. He couldn't think of what could keep him testing himself, to make him a better shinobi. Then he thought of his long-time rival, Naruto.

They would compete in everything, even to a certain extent, Sakura. Sure, for years Naruto had loved her, even asked her out on many occasions. But, like himself, Sakura was focused squarely on Sasuke, and couldn't see the good things that were standing right behind her, begging for a chance.

When Sasuke did finally return to Konoha, much to the surprise of the Hokage, Naruto, Sakura, and even Kakashi welcomed him back. Sure, ANBU had to follow him around wherever he went for a year, and he had to report to the Hokage herself once a week, but none of that mattered to him. He was home, and his team, his friends, had forgiven him.

In the first few weeks, things were awkward, he admitted. He could tell that his team had questions they wanted to ask, like what made him come back, or what happened while he was away, but they never asked, much to his relief.

He did notice, however, that his teammates had bonded in his time away. Nothing sexual (yet) but Sakura and Naruto shared an almost enlightened look when with each other. It was if they could communicate without ever saying a word. Naruto had apparently given up his attempts to ask Sakura out after his time with the lecherous Toad Sage, but he still dropped jokes now and again that were laced with sexual innuendos. Many of which earned him a light punch to the head or a shove off a chair.

Sasuke laughed silently to himself. Now that they actually had sex, he wondered what would happen the next time Naruto dropped one of his jokes.

"…I asked if you want anything." Sakura said waving a hand in front of his eyes.

"Hrm?"

"I'm buying some sweets, do you want some?" It was then that Sasuke realized that they were actually standing IN the bakery that, due to Sakura's light moan, had sent him into his thoughts. He never even remembered coming in the door.

He bent over and looked in the glass case, browsing up and down for something that looked interesting. Something that –hello! "I'll take three of those." He said pointing to the white and dark chocolate covered strawberries.

Each of them got three of something. Sasuke got his strawberries, Naruto got triangular pastries called 'baklava', and Sakura purchased some almond crescent cookies. All of which were tied up in a neat white box and tied with red and white string. Sakura thanked the baker before they all exited the warm shop.

"So, where to now?"

Sasuke thought as they walked. "What places did you mention last night during dinner? The Statue of Liberty, Broadway, museums, Madison Square Garden-"

"What's that?!" Naruto said as he stopped mid step, turning his head down the street they were passing. Just a few blocks away was the biggest Christmas tree any of them had ever seen. Beneath it was a golden statue, and beneath that was an ice rink. The three shinobi together turned down the street and started walking down the beacon that was Rockefeller Center.

Talk about role reversal.

Years ago it was he and Naruto teaching Sakura how to use her charka to stand on water. Now that the water was frozen and they had blades on their feet, it was Sakura who was skating backwards, holding one of their hands in each of hers for support. It was truly a Kodak moment.

After an hour or persuasion and some rough falls on the ice they managed to at least skate around the rink. Meanwhile Sakura was literally skating circles around them. They continued this until the sun began to dip below the cement and steel horizon, making the massive tree look all the more beautiful.

He and Naruto sat on the bench while Sakura skated gracefully over to the hot chocolate vender. Naruto shifted in his seat. "Man, my butt's killing me."

Sasuke leaned over to his teammate and said "I can't imagine why." In a tone that was both sexy and mocking.

Naruto squinted his eyes and glared at him. "I was _talking_ about falling on the ice."

Sakura was now returning with three steaming cups of hot chocolate. "Yea, I'm sure you were." He said before she was in earshot.

"Here you are gentlemen." Sakura said, handing them their cocoa. Sasuke took the lid off, before putting a small bit of snow in the cup to cool it down. Sakura blew on her cup and sipped it lightly, while Naruto succeeded in burning his tongue.

Sasuke reached down and picked up another handful of snow, putting it in his teammates hand, and watched him pop it in his mouth to cool the burn.

Sakura rolled her eyes and placed her cup down before turning to Naruto and sighed. "Open your mouth, let me see." The snow was already melted and his tongue was still red. "Want me to heal it?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

Sasuke was expecting his blossom haired medic-nin to heal his mouth with her hand, but he can't say that he was entirely surprised to see her lean in and kiss him. It surprised Naruto a bit too, but he soon closed his eyes and leaned into the charka charged kiss. Sasuke just smiled as he averted his gaze to the other tourists. Sipping his cocoa he mentally made a note to ask Sakura to do the same thing next time he had an injury that needed healing.

End of this chapter!

More smut in the next chapter, I promise. R&R please!


	3. Icha Icha Vacation IV

Oh yea bitches

Oh yea bitches! I'm hyped up on Dew, just watched Metalocalypse, and am itchin' to write. Here ya go!

Icha Icha Vacation IV

Sasuke made himself comfortable in the lobby couch, holding a stack of postcards he purchased as the hotel gift shop was closing. They depicted Times Square, Central Park, the massive Christmas tree, and one of the city skyline before 2001. He chose the one with the tree and flipped it over, clicking his pen.

'_Kakashi Sensei,_

_ New York is doing the group some _

_real good. More so than any of us_

_ever anticipated. Believe it or not_

_I've even lightened up a bit, and _

_learned to enjoy the company of _

_my friends. We'll be sure to grab_

_you something nice to bring back. _

_And oh the story's we have for you!_

_See you in a few days._

_Uchiha Sasuke'_

Placing a stamp on that postcard, he picked up the next one and thought of what he might write to Sai.

XXXXXXX

'You two go on up to the room, I want to get some things at the shop.'

Sasuke had said that when Sakura and Naruto stepped into the elevator. At first Sakura thought that perhaps Sasuke was upset that she was showing Naruto so much attention, but as the elevator doors closed, she saw a very faint smile cross his lips.

He wanted her to spend some alone time with Naruto.

Sasuke knew that the Kyuubi container had been pining for her attention for years, and this was her opportunity to show him that. Besides, after that healing charka kiss, she expected Naruto to…well after last night she didn't know what to expect.

Naruto opened the door to their room and stepped aside, letting her walk in first. She flicked on the light, placed their packages on the table, and hung her coat up on the hook. When she turned toward Naruto he was looking at her like he had never seen him before. It was laced with lust, but dominated by something she couldn't put a finger on.

"You alright, Naruto?"

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms behind her back, holding her lightly to him. "I know you told me not to apologize about last night, so I won't. I don't regret what happened by a long shot. But I want you to know that in the past, when I imagined us together, it was different." He paused, waiting to see if she would say anything. When she didn't, he continued. "Last night my inhibitions were loosened and I really, really jumped the gun. I've wanted to take you on a date forever. Like today was, even with Sasuke along, it's similar to how I pictured it. So I'm verbally asking permission this time to show you how I've always pictured us."

Small tears formed in the corners of Sakuras eyes. She had never seen Naruto this way before. Quiet, reserved, sincere, and serious, but in the sweetest way possible. She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips before backing away. "You have my full permission, Naruto."

Quietly. Slowly. Naruto leaned her up against the wall, kissing her the way he had always imagined kissing her. Their bodies pressed together as the heat built. Naruto's hands pressed to her hips, her hands creeping up the back of his sweater. His fully healed tongue danced with hers as they moved their way to the bed.

The back of her legs hit the mattress and she let herself fall onto it, Naruto falling with her. They ground against each other, causing a slow and smoldering burn. The room suddenly being far too hot, Naruto discarded his sweater and undershirt before unzipping Sakuras sweatshirt, exposing her black lace bra.

His lips left hers and left butterfly kisses down her neck, over her shoulder, removing the strap with his teeth. Once the clasp was undone he discarded the fabric to his side and continued his trail down her chest, between her breasts, bypassing them teasingly. The kisses continued down pass her belly button and towards her pink curls.

XXXXXXX

The brisk night air chilled his face once again as Sasuke ventured outside the hotel. He remembered seeing a mailbox on the corner and he figured he would give his teammates a bit more time alone by mailing his post cards sooner, rather than later.

Looking at his watch he saw that it was nearing eleven and sighed to himself. He was still on Konoha time and it would be well into the night that he would even begin to get tired. He knew he was on vacation, and that he would have a perfectly good reason, but he still was never one for sleeping late.

The streets were empty say for a few people huddled at the bus stop and some foot traffic a few blocks down on Fifth Ave. It was a welcome change compared to the hustle and bustle of the city that they had experienced earlier that day.

After dropping the post cards in the blue mailbox he looked skyward. He couldn't see the stars with all the lights, but it was the lights that he was looking at. Every tree, despite the lack of leaves, glittered with frosted white stars of their own. He wondered if the Village Hidden in the Snow had any decorations like this. Somehow he doubted that it would look this spectacular.

A sharp poke in his back brought him out of his thoughts. "Turn around slowly and give me your wallet." After dealing with ninja for so many years, Sasuke had trained himself to sense approaching charka. He never expected someone with out it to be stupid enough to attempt to rob him.

He turned to his assailant. "I don't understand English." Sasuke said, which ironically enough, was the longest English phrase he _did_ know.

The man grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and spun him around so they were face to face.

'You've got to be kidding me.' Sasuke thought to himself. The man was pointing a dull, rusty looking knife at his throat, holding it in a death grip. His legs were pointed outward at an awkward angle as the man hunched over into Sasuke.

The raven haired shinobi didn't lift a finger as the would-be-thief shook the blade at him and shouted more angry words that he didn't understand. He caught the word bastard, which he knew, but other than that he was sure the man just seemed frustrated that his victim wasn't showing any signs of handing over the money.

Sasuke really didn't feel like landing someone in the hospital tonight. He would just have to take care of this one in a slightly more subtle manner.

"I'm only going to tell you one more ti-" The thief froze as Sasuke's eyes turned from black to red. His world went crimson as he watched the man in front of him reach out and punch a hole through his chest. His ribs snapping like celery stalks as Sasuke's hand twisted a bit and pulled out, holding the mans still beating hard, pulsating in his palm. The thief felt every vein and artery tear as he gave a final yank, ripping it away from his body.

He screamed and, like waking up from a dream, was standing before the black eyed Sasuke again, his hand shaking the rusty blade in the air towards him. He felt his chest and felt his heart still in place, although it seemed to be pounding hard enough to break through his ribs on its own.

Leaning into the thief, Sasuke got inches away from his face. "Boo."

The thief let out a shriek before he turned and ran as fast as his skinny legs could carry him, the man turned at the end of the block, slipped on a patch of ice, and continued down the street, out of sight.

"Kami, I love Genjutsu." Sasuke said to himself as he began his walk back to the hotel.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's head rested on Sakuras as he thrusted at a slow, but steady pace. Their lips had been locked ever since he had entered her, but he stopped to gaze into her eyes as she neared her climax.

She wanted him so desperately to go faster. To give her what he had boiling under her surface for the last half hour. Whenever she neared it, he would slow even more, lavishing her with kisses and running his hands through her pink hair. "Please Naruto." She whispered.

Smiling in the way that only Naruto could smile, he said "'Please' what, Sakura?"

Sakura blush deepened as she spoke breathlessly. "Please, make me come. Naruto."

He leaned in and put his lips near her ear. "I love it when you say my name like that." He said before grabbing her hips and thrust into her at a mind numbingly fast speed.

Sakura's world erupted. Her entire body contracted, back arching off the bed as she saw stars. Wave after wave washed over her like a stormy ocean shore.

When her body finally relaxed and her vision returned she looked down at Naruto, looking up at her with his head resting between her breasts. "I think I like it when you say my name like THAT even more." Sakura looked at him, confused. "You screamed my name." He said, a proud grin spreading across his face.

"I did?"

Naruto nodded against her chest. "Let's just say that the people down the hall probably know what to call me now." He smiled as he gazed up at her.

When he didn't say anything for a minute, Sakura asked him, "What?"

After another moment he replied. "You're beautiful… especially when you're a little embarrassed."

She was going to tell him to not poke fun at her when they heard the keycard swipe in the door and Sasuke enter the room.

R&R People!


	4. Icha Icha Vacation V

Some crossovers in this chapter

Sorry for the delay SilverWolf. I was nearly done when a friend of mine came in the door bleeding all over the place. He had just gotten into a fight at some big party and I needed to stitch his knee back together. But I finished the chapter before the night was out, as promised. Enjoy. --

Icha Icha Vacation V

Although not as strong as the previous night, the musky smell of sex, cherry blossoms, and saffron lingered in the air. Naruto had told Sasuke that morning that he smelled like sage. He wouldn't know.

Taking his time to hang up his coat Sasuke noticed the box of sweets that they bought earlier was still on the marble table adjacent to the door. Opening it up he took out one of his strawberries and took a big, juicy bite out of it. Relishing in the chill of the fruit and the melt of the chocolate for a moment before swallowing. He took out the next one and was about to bite into that too when he decided to save it, and placed it back in the box.

Wiping the strawberry juice from his chin he rounded the corner and beheld his two teammates glowing from a fresh romp. Sakura was at Naruto's side, head resting on his tan chest. Naruto lay back on the pillows, letting his fingers slide through her pink locks. Kicking off his shoes and stripping down to his boxers he crawled on into bed on the other side of Sakura and slipped under the sheets. "Have fun?" He asked casually.

"Mmm" Was Sakura's response. Naruto just smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Naruto rested his chin on Sakura's head as he turned toward his rival. "What have you been up to for the last hour?"

Sasuke turned the TV on and casually flipped channels. "Nothing terribly exciting. I filled out some post cards, went for a walk, dropped them off at the mailbox, got held at knifepoint, got a beer at the hotel bar, and then came up here."

Naruto was only half listening as he watched the channels flip by. "Sounds productive. Who'd you write-"

"Knifepoint?!" Sakura interrupted as she spun around to face him.

Sasuke gave Sakura a sidelong glance as to say 'you really think that was anything I couldn't handle?' without saying a word.

Sakura saw what he meant and scoffed at him. "Don't be silly, I know you're fine. I'm more concerned about what you did to the other guy. You didn't kill him did you?"

Sasuke rubbed his chin. "Well…not really, but he thought I did for a while."

"Genjutsu, huh?" Naruto asked before Sasuke nodded. "Did you cast an illusion or emotion?"

"Illusion. I made him think I ripped his heart out, literally." Sasuke said, a small bloodlust laced grin crossing his face. "I was feeling generous."

Naruto stuck his lower lip out, a clear sign that he was thinking. "I've been wondering Sasuke. When you cast emotions, have you ever cast something other than fear, sadness, or anger?"

Sasuke's grin widened. "Well…there is one that I've been tinkering with, but I haven't tried it on anyone yet."

Naruto sat up a little, as did Sakura. "Really?" Sakura asked. "What is it?"

"It's difficult to describe, I'd have to use it on you for you to understand." His teammates eager expressions faded. Sasuke expected as much sat up more, facing the two of them, red eyes flashing. "Don't you trust me?"

Naruto backed away from Sasuke a little. "Not when you look at me like _that._ No offense, but when you use the sharingan-"

"-I'm normally trying to kill you. I know. But I promise it won't hurt. Who knows, you two might actually like it."

There was a silent pause before Sakura spoke up. "Alright, you can try it on me, but if Naruto sees me in distress at all, he knocks your face in. Deal?"

"Sounds good to me. Naruto?"

The whiskered blonde looked back and fourth between his two teammates, looking for any cues from Sakura that she might change her mind. There was none. "It's fine with me if Sakura is."

Without wasting time Sasuke's sharingan began to spin.

At first Sakura showed no reaction. She sat tense, waiting for whatever Sasuke was about to throw at her. Other then feeling warm, she felt no change. "Did you start yet?"

The raven haired shinobi didn't break his gaze. "This one takes a moment."

Silence hung in the room for a few heartbeats more before Sakura inhaled sharply. Her pupils dilated as her shoulders began to shake and breathing became a mesh of short gasps. She flung herself back onto the bed and flailed among the sheets. "Stop it Sasuke!" Naruto cried. When Sasuke stood steadfast, continuing the jutsu Naruto launched himself at him, knocking him off the bed.

Upon contact with the floor, Sasuke's eyes returned to normal. "What the fuck were you doing to her?" Naruto yelled, shaking Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke grinned devilishly. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

In an instant Naruto was up and at Sakura's side. Her breathing returned to normal, although it seemed as if she had just done a strenuous workout and she again lay flat to the mattress. "Sakura, you alright?" She slowly sat up and held a hand to her flushed chest and turned towards Sasuke, who had gotten up and was standing next to the bed. His eyes flashed again for a heartbeat and before his eyes had returned to black she had dragged him to the bed and was assaulting him with her mouth.

Naruto sat dumbstruck at what he was seeing. "What did you do to her Sasuke?" When Sakura moved from his mouth to his neck, he responded.

"You know that feeling right before you're about to come?" Naruto nodded. "That's what the jutsu does. It keeps that feeling going as long as you let it." Sakura's pink locks were now grazing his chiseled abs. "In large do- gasp -doses it can be maddening torture. But in small amounts…"

He needed no further explanation as Sakura ripped off his boxers and wrapped her lips around his hardening member. Her head bobbed up and down eagerly as Sasuke panted, watching her work. Naruto watched, kneeling on the bed besides them, becoming hard himself from the scene. "Nice recovery." Sasuke said between breaths.

Inner Sakura completely running the show, she pushed her mouth as far down as she dared, taking Sasuke to the hilt and holding it there for a moment, working him with the back of her tongue as she did. Sasuke's head snapping back and his hands tangling in her hair was enough of a clue that he was enjoying every bit of it.

Just as he pushed down on her head, she pushed back up and moved her tongue back up his abs and chest before latching her lips on his again. While straddling him she positioned his now throbbing erection at her entrance and torturously slow, lowered herself onto him. When he was buried in her he grabbed her hips and went to move her himself. "Nope." Sakura said, grabbing his wrists. "I'm going to give you a taste of your own medicine. You are to hold perfectly still until I tell you otherwise. Understand?" Sasuke huffed. "Or I can finish off with Naruto again if you prefer."

That put him in his place. With a glare, he let her do what she wanted.

"Speaking of Naruto, come here." She said putting a hand behind his head and pulling him into a kiss. As she kissed him she slowly began rocking atop Sasuke, pulling him nearly out before lowering herself to the hilt. She repeated this as she reached down and started moving her hand over his erection. Naruto didn't argue and leaned into the kiss, thrusting up to her as Sasuke watched attentively.

This continued for several minutes until Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore. "Sakura." He pleaded. She ignored him, keeping her eyes closed so he couldn't use the jutsu on her as she pushed Naruto back a little before bending down and taking him into her mouth again, repeating the treatment she showed Sasuke.

Uchiha had a bit of girth on Naruto now that she thought about it, but the blonde had a about an inch on Sasuke. She couldn't complain either way. When Naruto was gasping just as much as Sasuke she stopped. "Get behind me." She said quietly.

Naruto blinked. She wasn't about to ask him to do _that_was she? The look in her eye told him that she most definitely was. Swallowing hard he maneuvered across the mattress and positioned himself behind her. "Slow or fast?" He asked her, still wondering if she was sure of this.

"Slow." She said, leaning down and kissing Sasuke. She opened her eyes. "Give me that look one more time." Sasuke happily complied and lit his eyes up again. His sharingan spun while Sakura moaned and Naruto entered her from behind.

Her fingernails dug into Sasuke's shoulders as she adjusted to the two of them together. Naruto rubbed her back as he waited for her signal. A moment later she looked down at Sasuke and said "You can move now. Both of you."

Sasuke thrust first, trying his best not to move her too much. After another moment Naruto joined in. Finding a rhythm at first was awkward to say the least, but after a little while they had a decent motion going.

Nearing the end, Sakura leaned forward and kissed Sasuke, muffling her moans. Naruto bent forward, wrapping his hand around her and holding her stomach he thrust harder, nearing the end himself. When she came –and oh did she come- she trembled in her two lovers arms, clenching down on them. Naruto came first, followed shortly by Sasuke.

They collapsed on each other in a hot, panting, messy pile of saffron, cherry blossoms, and sage.

In between gasps Sakura managed to speak. "Wow… Sasuke, I don't know weather to be furious with you or love you for that jutsu."

Sasuke grinned. "I'm not complaining, and you already do love me."

"Me neither…and me too." Naruto said into Sakura's shoulder.

"I suppose I can't either." Sakura admitted. "So Naruto, can you please get off me so I can take a shower?"

"Yea…sure…just a second." When he managed to slide off to her side, Sakura peeled off Sasuke in a similar fashion before heading to the bathroom to freshen up.

Before Naruto dozed off he turned to Sasuke. "So, what exactly DOES that jutsu feel like if it made Sakura want to do THAT?"

Sasuke turned his head to face Naruto. "I could show you."

Naruto considered it for a moment before replying, "Nah. Having sex three times in one day is good enough for me right now. Save it for another night."

XXXXXXXX

YAY! R&R please.

Next chapter is laden with crossovers! A cookie goes to whomever can name them all. COMING SOON!


	5. Icha Icha Vacation VI

The fans wish is my command

The fans wish is my command. Here you go Verakum

Some serious MMF going on. Don't flame if you're not into that.

Icha Icha Vacation 6

Hot breath on his neck was what woke Sasuke in the early hours of the morning. That and the erection grinding softly against his lower back.

Slowly turning around he saw Naruto's face half buried in the pillow, small puddle of drool under his mouth, and eyes closed. He was still asleep. Sasuke had to admit that the blonde's recovery time was impressive. They must have only been asleep a few hours and Naruto was already having raunchy dreams.

In front of him was Sakura, still smelling of fresh soap lay peacefully on her stomach, facing away from the snuggling men. They must have dozed off before she got out of the bathroom.

He felt Naruto shift and soon Sasuke had a tan hand wrapped around his stomach pulling him close. '_Naruto must love this position._' Sasuke thought as he remembered the position that started this whole thing a few nights earlier. Naruto's lips grazed his neck, just below his hairline and pushed his hips more intently into Sasuke's back.

Being more of an alpha personality, Sasuke didn't normally let someone else run the show, but he was enjoying the unconscious attention that was being paid to him. The Kyuubi container placed soft kisses on his partner's neck as he moved his hands down, over the toned abs of his mate, finding its way to his hardening member.

Lazily Naruto wrapped his hand around Sasuke and gave a lazy tug as he ground harder into him. Sasuke could get use to being woken up like this. Naruto's hand motion was erratic and soft, sometimes hard and fast, followed by nearly a minute of being still and slack before picking up again, all the while being accompanied by hot breath, soft kisses, and a thrust into his back.

It wasn't long before Sasuke realized what Sakura must have felt like under his Genjutsu. This slow burn was maddening and he was determined to speed it up. Working up a good amount of saliva he licked his right hand and went to reach behind him to wake Naruto up in the same fashion that he was. Right before he touched Naruto's throbbing erection he froze.

Naruto's grip around his member had tightened and the soft mewing had stopped, replaced by a rather hard nip of his shoulder.

When Sasuke looked up to his partner he was met by the deep orange slits of Kyuubi's eyes. Why hadn't he felt the charka change? He supposed the answer was that Naruto must still be in control. At least he hopped so.

Naruto opened his mouth, displaying elongated canines and black lined lips before giving the small, weeping, wound on Sasuke's shoulder a good long lick. "You taste great when you're turned on." He said huskily before resuming his hand job.

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as Naruto bit down on his shoulder again. Not hard enough to draw blood, but still hard enough to hurt. The combination of pain and pleasure was something he hadn't experienced before so strongly. It was amazing.

Slowly, Sasuke's still wet hand found Naruto's engorged member and started to work on it himself. The angle was awkward, but had its desired effect. He heard Naruto inhale sharply through his teeth as he bit down just a bit harder on his lovers shoulder.

Thoroughly lubricated, Naruto scooted down a few inches and positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke didn't have time to object before he was impaled, Naruto quickening his pace with his hand while Sasuke adjusted.

"Dobe." He said with ragged breath. "At least I got _you_ use to it a bit before hand."

Naruto moved slowly out before pushing in again, just as slow. "True, Teme." Kyuubi and Naruto said, grinning. "But consider this payback for all those times you tried to kill me."

Sasuke didn't have time to retort when Naruto hit the spot inside of him that rocked waves of pleasure through his body.

It wasn't long before the two of them found a rhythm that had them both sweating and moaning, Sasuke's eyes clamped shut while Kyuubi's eyes stayed open, enjoying the scene.

Several minutes into it Naruto slowed to a crawl and tapped Sasuke on the shoulder. When he opened his eyes he choked on his breath. He had forgotten completely that Sakura was in the same bed with them. And there she was before him, face flushed and beading with sweat as she played with herself while watching them fuck each others brains out.

Naruto's hot breath whispered into Sasuke's ear, "Don't let her have all the fun now."

Without a word, Sasuke reached over to Sakura and pulled her over to him, locking his hot lips with hers as Naruto resumed his thrusts. Moaning into each others mouths Sasuke slid his hand down and played with her soaked, hot, entrance.

A short while later and Sakura's back was facing him the same way Sasuke was facing Naruto. Using his grip on Sasuke's member, Naruto positioned it at her entrance before giving the raven haired shinobi a strong push, thrusting him into Sakura who moaned loudly.

Sasuke reached around Sakura and resumed his play with her clit as his mind began to swim in a drunken sea of pleasure. Naruto was practically gnawing on his shoulder and neck, while Sakura's back rubbed seductively against his chest. As he pulled back out of Sakura he was impaled again on Naruto and as he thrust forward he was met with the convulsing kunochi. Sasuke's mind was lost in wave after wave of sensations. This must be how Sakura felt last night between him and Naruto.

He felt Naruto clamp down on his shoulder one last time as he thrust up into him hard, filling him with hot liquid. His thrusts into Sakura slowed to a stop too, when he realized that somehow, in the heat of the event he had come inside Sakura as well.

He pulled out of her just before Naruto pulled out of him and the three of them lay there. Wordless in each others embrace and slowly the three of them drifted off back to sleep, to a world of dreams that couldn't possibly top what happened in reality.

Sakura awoke with a weight on her chest and something cold touching her nose. Her eyes fluttered open to see Sasuke draped over her, holding one of his chocolate covered strawberries in his teeth hovering just above her face.

"Good morning, Sasuke." She said before leaning up and taking the fruit from between his teeth.

"Good morning indeed." He said before handing her the last strawberry glancing over to Naruto, on his back, sprawled out over what was left of the bed. She smiled up at him before repeating his favor to Naruto…who had reached up and eaten the treat before he ever opened his eyes. Sakura had to jump back an inch or so to save her lips from being bitten. "He's got a bit of a biting problem, doesn't he?" Sasuke commented as he pointed to the marks on his shoulder.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she reached up was about to place a healing, charka-charged hand on him when he caught her by the wrist. "Remember how you healed Naruto's tongue?" He said, a slight grin creeping to his lips.

"Turn around then." She said. As he did she concentrated her charka to her lips and began to give healing butterfly kisses up and down the right side of Sasuke's neck.

Sensations and memories of the previous night flooded his mind at Sakura's actions and heat immediately flooded his groin. Letting out a ragged breath he said "You'd better stop that if you don't want to be any sorer than you already are." He pushed away from her reluctantly and noticed that the now fully awake Naruto was leaning his head on one arm, wide grin spread across his face.

"You should be one to talk." The whiskered blonde said, grasping himself through the sheets.

"Sorry, Naruto." Sakura said wiping away the dried blood off Sasuke's back. "I think we all need a day off from our days off, if you catch my drift. There's only so much I can heal."

"Yea Naruto," Sasuke said grabbing his pants and heading towards the bathroom. "Not all of us can heal as fast as you can."

"Besides," Sakura started as Naruto pouted. "If we're going to catch a movie by 1:30 we're going to have to hurry."

Sasuke poked his head out of the bathroom. "1:30? What time is it?"

Sakura laughed. "It's nearly noon."

'_So much for not sleeping late._' Sasuke thought to himself as he turned on the shower.

R&R please!


	6. Chapter 7

Some of you may notice the filler episode I had is gone. I apologize for its presence in the first place. It was something I had been itching to write for a while and once it was written and posted I realized it was GOD AWFUL! So I deleted it and we should all pretend it never happened. Bleh, it left a bad taste in my mouth.

Anyway, speaking of tasty things, lets get back to the story. This is my final chapter of this story to wrap it up and call it COMPLETE! Yay! Thank you all for all your reviews and comments. I hope that some day I can have fanfics as good as The Window, Stripped Bare, Bitch Nights, and Bending the Rules. If you haven't read them yet, I highly recommend them.

This chapter in particular is dedicated to my best fan Sal, who is turning 18 soon. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAL! HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

Icha Icha Vacation VII

The vacation ended nearly as soon as it began. It seemed that they had just gotten use to Eastern Standard Time before they had to hop on a red-eye flight back to Japan and the small shinobi village they had left behind.

In their remaining days in the Big Apple they walked through parks, went to art and history museums, Sakura did some shopping on fifth avenue, Sasuke showed up some street performing fire breathers, and Naruto burned his mouth on foods from the upper east side down to the Red Hook district. Needless to say there were a few more sexual encountered sprinkled here and there as well.

With her forehead leaning against the cool window of the airplane, Sakura watched the twinkling city below fade away in the distance as they began to fly over Long Island. She leaned back in her chair and reminisced the events that had taken place. Especially the first night. When Naruto burned his mouth on pizza before getting drunk and feeling her up. The night when Sasuke came out of his shell (and closet a bit) she thought with a grin. The night where things would never be the same again between Team 7.

She looked to her right at Sasuke and Naruto. The blonde had already put the complementary headphones on and was watching cartoons on the small TV imbedded in the seat in front of him. Sasuke was unconscious thanks to some sleep jutsu on her part. He insisted that if they were assigned a mission the day they got home he wanted to be well rested for it. But for all his shinobi, business-talk he was seriously spurting ten minutes ago, Sakura had to stifle a laugh when she saw the raven haired shinobi shamelessly drooling on Naruto's shoulder.

Looking down at her watch she saw it was nearly one in the morning. After attempting to do the math in her head, 'Twenty-Two hours of flight, one of land travel, minus thirteen hours for time change… or was it add thirteen hours…whatever.' She decided that she was too tired to care and leaned back to nod off herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Naruto awoke as he felt something brush lightly over his knee. His eyes fluttered open groggily to see Sakura quietly walking down the isle to the restroom. Looking out the window he saw the faint lavender of dawn creeping over the Atlantic. On his shoulder lie Sasuke, still dead to the world. Slowly he pushed his rival up, making sure not to wake him or push him into the next seat. Now that he was up he might as well stretch his legs.

After, of course, being choked by the headphones that he forgot he had around his neck.

He walked to the back of the plane where there was a few empty rows and propped a leg up on the armrest to stretch. He had been crammed in that tiny seat for hours and he felt tighter than after a week of being in a hospital bed. Next time they flew, it was not going to be economy, he didn't care if it cost an A-rank missions funds to do so.

After stretching as much as was possible without warming up first he admitted defeat and started back to his cramped seat. On his way back he happened to glance at another traveler's television and happened to catch a glimpse of a particular swaggering pirate.

His sleepy frown turned into a grin as he thought of a very good way to squeeze in a workout.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was a faint, playful knock on the stalls folding door as Sakura washed her hands. "Just a sec, Naruto." His charka signature was unique enough, but she knew it was him from his knock alone.

"Let me in." He whispered back.

She turned and unlatched the door as he pushed it open and slipped in, closing the door behind him.

"Naruto! At least let me out of the stall before-"

"I'm not here to go to the bathroom." He said, a familiar grin crossing his face. Sakura gasped as he grabbed her hips and propped her up on the minute vanity before smashing his lips into hers so hard that she thought they might bruise. He broke the kiss and looked up at her lustfully. "I was thinking about joining the mile high club."

Sakura's eyes went wide. "We can't do that, we'll be caught!" She whispered harshly.

"That's half the fun." He said before hiking her skirt up to her hips, revealing her red lace panties that he loved oh-so-much. "Besides, what else do you have to do?"

She admitted, he had a point. That and the way he was looking at her made heat rush to her core. When he kissed her next it was a bit gentler, but no less passionate. She kissed him back and combed her fingers through his spiky, blonde hair as he ground his already growing erection against her most sensitive parts. She mewed softly into his lips as his hands ran up her shirt and cupper her breasts.

Naruto broke the kiss. "Not wearing a bra today I see."

Sakura frowned a bit through her blush, "Would you want to wear something digging into your ribs while you're crammed like a sardine for near a whole day?"

Naruto put a mock thoughtful look on his face, as if he were considering it. "Just kiss me you asshole." Sakura said before pulling his face back to hers.

They ground and fondled each other for a few moments before Sakura reached down and unzipped her lovers pants, stroking him slowly as his knees weakened. The blonde retaliated by reaching down to Sakura's laced underwear and began to rub his thumb along her sensitive bud. He grinned into their kiss when he noticed that she had already soaked through her panties.

Using the same thumb he pushed them aside and positioned himself at her entrance. The vanity was at the perfect height and thanks to Sakura's eagerness he slipped right in, growling into her neck.

There wasn't much room to move back and fourth within their cramped quarters, so Naruto opted to move Sakura around him for a change. Grabbing her hips he slid her up and down his shaft while keeping her held tightly to his stomach.

Trying not to moan from the friction of the experience, Sakura bit her lower lip as Naruto's abs rubbed against her clit and thrust into her. She couldn't keep herself from exhaling harshly when she came quicker than expected, clamping around Naruto's pulsing member.

"Sa…Sakura!" Naruto whispered loudly into her ear as he emptied himself into her for the countless time in the past week. He laid her back on the vanity and panted into her shoulder. "That was a nice quickie!" He said grinning as he rest his chin in her cleavage.

Sakura lightly knocked Naruto on the top of his head. "I don't know how I let you talk me into these-" Her words were cut short as she heard a knock on the door.

"Is everything alright in there?"

"Shit." She cursed. "Just a second!" she called. Before she had time to glare at Naruto he had done a series of hand signs that she knew to be teleportation jutsu, and vanished in a poof of smoke. When it settled, she fixed her skirt, shirt and hair before walking out of the restroom like nothing happened. "All yours." She said casually to the flight attendant.

Naruto was already in his seat with his headphones back on by the time she got back to their seat. She made to lean over the seat and whispered to him, "You asshole, you almost set off the smoke alarm in the bathroom with that little jutsu of yours. Kami forbid we ever get in a situation like that try an illusion jutsu or something. Don't make a poof of smoke in an airplane bathroom, Baka!" Naruto smiled at her insult and put a hand up her skirt to grasp her ass as she passed him to get to her seat.

"Don't pretend that you didn't enjoy it." She had to admit, it was exciting. Not to mention she came faster than she ever had before.

"Fine, but next time think it through a little more before you jump me."

Sasuke still snored into Naruto's shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

18 hours later came the plane shaking, ear popping, very welcomed landing at Tokyo airport. Sakura shook a groggy Sasuke awake as Naruto wiped the drool off his shoulder. After much jostling and unloading of luggage from over 100 very relieved passengers, the trio exited the plane and headed toward the baggage claim.

It wasn't until Sakura caught the glimpse of a messy head of silver hair did she think as to how the rest of Konoha would react to their particular…"relationship."

Both Sai and Kakashi were waiting near the luggage belt in civilian clothing. Kakashi was even wearing a scarf over his face mask to cover his face and even Sai couldn't wear his stomach-less shirt in the cold weather. He was wearing an old, tattered, black hoodie and jeans. If it wasn't for their charka signatures, Sakura would have never noticed them.

"You three look well rested." Sai stated plainly.

Even though none of them could see Kakashi smile, it was clear that he was happy to have his students back. "It seems that you weren't kidding when you said you had loosened up a bit." He said to Sasuke. "You look like a new person."

'Oh you don't know the half of it.' Inner Sakura said.

When the trio arrived back at Konoha the sun was high in the sky, even though Sakura felt like it was the wee hours of the morning. All she wanted to do was go back to her apartment, shower, and relax until the next morning. A hand on her shoulder broke her from her thoughts as she looked up to Kakashi.

"So." He said quietly into her ear. "Why is it that the three of you smell like you've been having sex all week?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

YAY! That's it! You can add whatever ending you want. Personally I think he wouldn't care so much as it didn't affect missions. But think what you will. Thank you all for your reviews, and be sure to leave me one last one for this fanfic. See you on my next fanfic!


End file.
